


【冷战组】公平交易

by yanlinge



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 冷战组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 冷战组 - Freeform, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanlinge/pseuds/yanlinge
Summary: *沙俄露x南北战争米，阿拉斯加交易梗*是金主的约稿，赞美金主@米莎熊
Relationships: 伊万/阿尔弗雷德
Kudos: 7





	【冷战组】公平交易

阿拉斯加，南北战争后最大的领土交易，阿尔弗雷德为此踏上沙皇俄国的土地。为了获得双方都满意的价格，年轻而滥情的资本家并不介意付出一些，小小的代价。

——

彼时，他还刚刚成年不久，正是年轻而无畏无惧的时候，也正是这份胆大包天，让他敢在阿拉斯加交易的关口，跟着代表团亲自前往沙皇俄国。

除却谈判最终的成交价格外，作为一桩领土买卖的搭头，他还想与臭名昭著的俄罗斯本人谈一桩性交易。

“小家伙，像你这样想往我床上爬的，没有一千也有八百，你与他们有什么不一样？”伊万听了他的请求，发出一声轻蔑的低笑：“假如你觉得我会因为肉体关系牺牲国家利益，恐怕是错的离谱了，很可能你付出了一切，却什么也得不到。”

“我并非要从你身上攫取利益，嗯，只是希望这桩交易能够更加顺利一些。”阿尔弗雷德说道。他为了来见伊万，特意换下自己的牛仔装束，换上一身绅士的三件套正装，那是他从英国继承来的些许传统，很好地掩盖了他身上的轻率，显出几分成熟。

“毕竟，我很重视这桩交易，这也是对南北战争时期你伸出援手的回礼。”阿尔弗雷德隐蔽地瞥了一眼微笑着倾听的伊万，心中忐忑。

但看在伊万的眼里，却像是偷穿大人衣服的少年，眉眼里满是飞扬的神气，一点也不会掩饰。他还是太青涩了。

瞧瞧，这志得意满的样子，年轻的琼斯，根本不知道自己在说什么。

“我可是很难应付的。”伊万双手交叉，肘部置于书桌的桌面上，用一种审视的眼神打量着年轻的国家。从他裹在三件套中的腰，到笔挺的直筒裤，再到纤瘦脚踝上裹着的白色袜子，黑色的皮鞋踩着柔软雪白的地毯，整个人显得像是一件包装完好的美妙礼物。

果真是英吉利教出来的小东西。有趣，有趣。

即使对面的俄国有一张看似无害的脸，但是阿尔弗雷德清楚地明白这笑容背后隐藏的征服意味。沙皇俄国就算目前只是个农奴制的封建君主国家，但他有着丰富的战争经验，倘若得罪了他，西欧那些老牌的帝国也会喝上一壶。

“我能让你爽。”阿尔弗雷德倾身，双手按在他面前的书桌上，对上他紫水晶一样的眼眸，笃定道：“你会喜欢我的。”

“哦？”伊万微微抬了抬下颌，或是傲慢，或是不屑。

老欧洲的贵族们私生活混乱，生冷不忌，法兰西钻过女人的裙子，英吉利有浪迹花丛的荒唐日子。他不怀疑美国的经验，只是在质疑他是否能伺候好人。向他自荐枕席，总要有被玩透的觉悟。

他介绍自己，态度自信到几乎自傲：“能够征服一位正在崛起的伟大国家，你难道没有兴趣吗？”

“你说服了我。”俄罗斯审视着他，从喉头发出一声低笑，似乎是在嘲笑他那句“伟大国家”的自称。他伸手用拇指抚摸着他淡色的唇，然后温柔地托起他的下颌，说道：“好孩子，那就来试试吧。”

年轻而野心勃勃的资本家如愿以偿。在本次谈判期间，他会成为俄罗斯的专属禁脔，直到这桩交易彻底达成。

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，一边故作潇洒地解自己的领带，一边跪坐在地毯上，然后在对方灼热的视线中伸手摸上他的裤裆处，解放出他的硬挺。下一刻，弹动的性器拍打在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，猝不及防间，给他留下一道湿润的水痕。

“你看上去也很有兴致，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德也不生气，用手背抹去脸上的水，然后圈住他的性器撸动，并生涩地舔了一口他的顶端。从伊万的视角看去，他的耳垂绯红了一片，蓝眸流转着清澄的光芒，纯真和放荡在他身上轻易地结合。

资本家低下头去伺候这位残暴的君主，却不知晓，这将会开启往后几个世纪他摆脱不了的孽缘。

*

他和俄国之间的关系起初并不复杂，或者说，俄国对他还有恩情。

1861年，南北战争爆发，西欧的老家伙们自然是不会放过肢解美国的机会，那符合他们所有人的利益。独木难支的他只能寻求列强的敌人——沙皇俄国的帮助。显然，俄罗斯也对克里米亚战争的仇耿耿于怀，于是派出一支舰队开进纽约港，为北方军赢得战争的胜利争取了时间。

俄国尽管在战争中一炮未发，但光是让舰队环绕半个地球，就花费了天价的军费。尽管俄国的本意是为了恶心英国，但这份雪中送炭的恩情，他得记着。

俄罗斯身着繁复的宫廷服饰，一只手支着下颌，一只手扣住阿尔弗雷德的后脑，微微岔开腿，把他顺势压在自己的胯间，享受着美国柔软的唇舌。

荷尔蒙的气息浮动在鼻腔内，让阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地腿软，他揉搓着那已经挺起的硕大部位，时不时舔上两口，透明的液体被他的红舌舐去，时不时扶着根部吞咽一下，腮帮子胀鼓鼓的，男人浓郁的滋味充斥整个口腔。

沙皇俄国发出一声低喘，然后取下他的平光镜，看着那双雾蒙蒙的双眼，倨傲地下达了命令：“别舔了，直接吃下去。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音有些哑，还带着些鼻音，听上去像是在撒娇：“俄罗斯，你太大了，我吃不下去……”

伊万却没有给他拒绝的机会，一手捏住他的下颌，另一只手攥住他的金发，强迫他张开唇舌把那硕大的一根吞进去。这一下，他抵住了阿尔弗雷德柔软的喉咙，感受着那让人疯狂的柔软。而资本家还记着收住牙，竭力地活动唇舌，努力地吃下俄国人尺寸惊人的巨物。

津液顺着唇的轮廓流下来，滴在柔软的天鹅绒地毯上，把绒毛粘湿了一片。阿尔弗雷德吞吐的极为卖力，双眸已经溢出些许生理性的水汽，好似氤氲的晨雾，伊万极为享受地叹息一声，操纵着他的吞吐节奏，尽情操着他柔软的口腔。

“唔……嗯……顶到最里头了……”在活动的间隙，阿尔弗雷德的呻吟破碎不成调。  
“真是个好孩子，乖，对，就是这样。”沙皇俄国有着极强的耐心，抚弄过他蠕动的喉结，又灵活地解开他衬衫的扣子。

正装的三件套被脱掉，落在羊毛绒的地上。  
紧接着，是阿尔弗雷德箍着腰的皮带与白色衬衫，像是剥着柔软多汁的水果，很快，他露出赤裸的上半身。

年轻的美国有一副介于少年和青年之间的躯体，青涩与矫健糅合成迷人的气质，让他充满了勃勃生机。他年轻而自信，是一个未来可期的年轻大国，此时却臣服在他的胯下，一脸沉迷地含他的阴茎，这让沙皇俄国的独裁欲得到了极深的满足。

这种在纯真与放荡边缘的小家伙，让他更有调教的欲望。  
只是他必须要考虑一下影响问题，对方是他优秀的买主，总不能太过分……

伊万的书房门被敲响了。外面是沙皇的弟弟康斯坦丁·尼古拉耶维奇大公。  
他在门外礼貌地问道：“祖国，我可以进来吗？是有关阿拉斯加交易的问题，我想与您讨论一下。”

伊万的手抚着对方柔软的脸颊，听到人声，他的蓝眼睛骤然一缩，连同喉头也收紧，让伊万也低喘一声。

伊万的上半身严谨而禁欲，只解开了裤链，可跪在他脚下的资本家却已经衣衫不整。伊万挑眉看了他一眼，美国的口中还堵着他的性器，祈求地看着他，可伊万却没有怜惜他的欲望，把他的衣物都用脚拨进书桌的底部，接着把阿尔弗雷德也塞了进去，然后从容地打开唱片机，让音乐充满整个书房。

浓郁的香料味道，掩盖了情事的淫糜。

“进来。”伊万的声调颇有几分低哑，“阁下，我想您带来的会是好消息。”

康斯坦丁大公推门进屋，在远离他的地方微微致意，他对这位喜怒无常的祖国总有些畏惧。他看到祖国倚着高背椅，摆出了一个微笑倾听的放松姿势，压迫感让他神情也微微肃然。

“陛下认为，倘若把阿拉斯加卖给美国人，将会成为很好的缓冲。这样可以避免英法通过阿拉斯加登陆我国本土。”康斯坦丁翻看着合同，逐一向他汇报各种条款，说道：“除却美国，我实在想不到还有什么更好的买主了。”

“这的确是个不错的选择。”伊万的语气柔和地说道。

一心国事的大公，当然不会知道书桌底下藏着的美国，正在含着他们伟大祖国的阴茎，吃的满面潮红，下身欲望昂然挺立，却勒在裤子里洇湿了一片。伊万恶意地用皮靴碾过他的下身，他细小而破碎的喘息却被节奏分明的音乐盖过。

这种近乎偷情的感觉带来更深的刺激，阿尔弗雷德似乎已经上了瘾，既惧怕着被发现，又克制不住地沉迷在隐蔽的性事中，甚至，他还带着些恶劣的情绪，想着：假如能够让从容的俄罗斯失控，那该是怎样美妙的画面？

那小家伙正在给他做深喉，明明刚才软硬兼施才肯勉强咽两下。俄罗斯微微蹙了蹙眉，他忍耐住射在他喉管里，让他呛咳出声的欲望，按住他的头，试图把自己往外抽离一些。

他转头看向康斯坦丁时，神情带着无声的催促：“既然如此，这件事就全权交由您负责吧，大公阁下。”

“感谢您的信任。”康斯坦丁也感觉出祖国有些许不对劲，但是碍于平日里这一位的威严与手段，他沉默了一下，决定什么也不说，向他告辞。

在办公室门合上的那一刻，伊万粗暴地把那趴在他膝上的青年给扯出来，推倒在书桌上，刚才只是用嘴吃他的性器而已，阿尔弗雷德不知是幻想了什么，前端已经湿了一片，胸口的红色乳首也挺立起来，仿佛在勾人玩弄。

他的口吻带着些毛骨悚然的甜蜜：“琼斯，你总是给我惊喜。”  
然后，他阴茎用力地拍打在他的脸上，抵着他的唇射了出来。

阿尔弗雷德被射了满脸，眼睫上都沾着白浊，他的唇被磨的通红，甚至还被迫咽下了一点，津液混着白色的精絮流了满下巴，看上去更像个淫荡的婊子了。

“您还满意刚才的服务吗？”天不怕地不怕的资本家舔去指尖的些许精液，浑然不顾自己半身赤裸，他扬起挑衅的眉眼，有些得意洋洋地道：“我说过，Hero的技术很好，我能让你疯狂。”

原来慢条斯理的沙皇俄国，眼眸陡然一深，暗紫色的阴翳蒙上他眼睛。他微微冷笑一声，手顺着他的臀线一直摸到他赤裸的腰身上，继而倾身上去，让他光裸而紧致的大腿分开。

书房的香料气息仍然馥郁，音乐声经久不息。

“你是缺不了男人吗？英雄先生的屁股已经湿了，真是天赋异禀。”伊万不带温度地笑了，原本在他紧致臀间抚摸的手，把他摸的浑身发软后，又忽的高高扬起，继而重重落在他的臀上。这是惩戒。

猝不及防的拍打，让阿尔弗雷德扬起脖颈，瞳孔微微一缩：“喂，停下——”

“对不听话的孩子，就是代他的家长管教。”伊万的声音温柔而礼貌，可是他附耳低语时，却让阿尔弗雷德感觉像是有冰冷的蛇在他的脊骨上爬：“相信英吉利会很乐意见到我教训你，阿尔弗雷德，你是叛逆期的小鬼吗？”

阿尔弗雷德试图挣扎，可是他的大腿却被男人按住，破空之声再度响起，他绷紧了身体，似乎在畏惧着疼痛的降临。可是下一刻，他炽热的体内却被插进了两根手指，大力苛责着他的软肉。

这种粗暴的闯入，带来与拍打臀部截然不同的疼痛与快感。

“啊哈……不要……”阿尔弗雷德却感觉到无助了，他用脚跟摩擦着男人的腰，似乎在祈求什么。

在他体内插的湿淋淋的手指又抽了出来，浑然不顾他的空虚，下一刻，他又被打了屁股，穴肉附近的臀肉通红一片。

“英国都没有打过我……”阿尔弗雷德从没受过这种苦，他竟然连眼眶也红了。“从来没有人这么对我。”看上去是控诉，听起来却像是软腻的求饶。

他的腰弹动了一下，伊万清晰地看见他摇晃的臀波。这是一具年轻的，将熟未熟的淫浪肉体，具备着被深度开发的资质。而他却这样轻率而无知地把自己送到了一个恶魔的面前，在他还在颇有良心地顾忌两国关系时，肆无忌惮地挑衅他。

现在伊万改主意了，他要把这具诱人的身体玩个通透，让他成为床上的婊子，不被插入就射不出来的荡妇。

*

书房里精致的摆件被毫不珍惜地掀到柔软的地面，衣物落了一地。

阿尔弗雷德仰面躺在书桌上，紧致的臀肉被生生揉开，露出那隐蔽在腿间的艳红。伊万只是插进了两根手指，他的身体就被迫摇摆了起来，腹肌汗津津的，显得极为诱人。他被男人耐心地玩了个通透，从乳头的红痕，到被磨破的腿根，再到泛红的臀肉，他身上的每一处都被使用了，作为泄欲的器官。

“啊哈，不……”阿尔弗雷德吐出湿润的喘息，脚却勾上了男人的腰。  
男人的声音传来，此时却是温柔的诱哄：“你现在还有一次机会，可以对我说不。”

箭在弦上，傻子才会说不。阿尔弗雷德就算是没有试过在下的滋味，却依旧胆大包天。他扬起一个挑衅的笑，道：“来啊，我才不怕。”说着，甚至还把腿得意地分开了些，似乎在炫耀他双腿间沉甸甸的东西，已经通红翘起，一看便是能让贵妇淑女心醉神迷的尺寸。

可斯拉夫人的本钱比他更足一些，伊万掰开他的穴口，自下而上地闯入他的时候，阿尔弗雷德还是沙哑地呻吟一声，整个脊背都绷起来，灼热像烙铁的东西几乎撑平了他的肠肉，让阿尔弗雷德成了裹在他性器上的套子。

“等等，不要动……唔……”他咬住伊万的脖颈，呻吟中带着些哭腔：“太大了……”只有真正承受了，他才知道这个尺寸到底有多恐怖。

“晚了。”伊万拉开他的腿，肏开他软成一团的内壁，在他体内狠狠挞伐。

阿尔弗雷德在书桌上扭动，又扫下墨水和羽毛笔，纸张落了一地。可下一刻，他已经高挺起的性器，就被伊万伸手握住，捏住了茎头限制住高潮。而那手段恶劣的暴君又狠狠向上一顶，把他操的颠动起来。

阿尔弗雷德的确浪迹花丛，却总是上位，哪里见识过这种手段，伊万只是玩着他的胸肌和臀肉，多方限制住他的高潮，就让他陡然生出被掌控的错觉，这种被征服的快感让他几乎无法抵抗。

他原本不该用来承受的后穴被生生捅出了淫水，沾湿了两人相连的地方。性器进出更加顺畅了，伊万摩擦着他的股沟，一边托着他的腰，一边随手一勾，从抽屉里拿出一副特制的器具，轻车熟路地扣在了他的性器上，限制了他的发泄，也把他一直固定在高潮。

“伊万，你他妈的在干什么……啊！”阿尔弗雷德没见过这种宫廷的手段，原本快射出来的性器疼痛地软垂下来，打磨精细的金色圆环箍住了他的龟头。

“一点小惩罚。”俄罗斯云淡风轻地说道，他温柔地抚慰过他的腰侧，然后从容捉住青年抬起的脚，摩挲着他的脚腕，然后又粗暴地捅弄了他几十下，在他几乎崩溃的哭叫中，满意地在他穴里射了第二次，把他的小腹也装的有些凸起。

“不要了……吃不下了……”  
“你那么天赋异禀，亲爱的小阿尔弗，你可以的。”

伊万抽出性器时，白浊的精絮沾满了他的股沟处，粘湿一片，那是刚才混着淫水流出来的。阿尔弗雷德还被吊在干性高潮上，难受的很，却被扯入下一个情潮。暴君调教人的手段总是很多，他拿起是透明膏体凝固成的卵，一颗一颗地往他的后面塞着，在阿尔弗雷德的挣扎中，把他的肚子撑的鼓鼓的。

“你塞了什么进去？”阿尔弗雷德搂着他的脖子，十分抗拒地抿起唇。  
“别忘了我们的交易。”伊万附耳，轻声笑了：“这只是一些有趣的小玩意，用你的身体融化它们，你能做到的。”

刚才的性事里，他被伊万用后面操爽了三次，可是一次都没能被允许射出来。冰冷的现实提醒着他，对方有着比他想象中更深的耐心，甚至也对他从未有过怜惜。他是个活生生的暴君！

阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的体内正在吞吃着冰冷的东西，双腿颤抖着悬在对方的腰际，似乎想要得到一些安慰，可伊万却还在慢条斯理地抚摸他滑腻的躯体，甚至还拿起一根假阴茎，往他松软的肉洞里一捅，直接贯穿了他的肠道，也把他还未来得及排出的精液与一颗颗的卵给堵了回去。

“你不是饿么？”伊万温和的声音，在他此时听来，却犹如梦魇。“吃下了很多呢，真是好孩子，若是掉出来一颗，我会罚你的。”

“滚你妈的……”阿尔弗雷德还未吐出拒绝，那温柔抚摸着他腰臀的手，却转而抬起，在他臀上重重一怕，破风之声让他几乎绝望地闭起眼睛，小麦色的皮肤因为羞耻而微微泛红。他咬着牙，浑然不复方才的自信自傲，发出浪荡的呻吟：“不，不！不要打我……我会含住的，求你……”

“记住，接下来的日子，无论你愿不愿意，都要绝对服从我的命令，我无论什么时候想上你，你都要好好地张开腿。”  
“……”  
“回答我的话，记住了吗？”伊万温和地拂过他被塞满的小腹，甚至还恶趣味地按了按。他看见阿尔弗雷德耻辱地并起双腿，被假阴茎塞住的臀间流下混着白浊的黏腻水液。  
“……记住了。”

“好孩子，这是奖励。”伊万抚弄了一下他无人亵玩而挺立的乳头，然后在他的额头轻轻吻了吻，算作安抚。

这种奇异的温柔，反而比恶劣的折腾更让他全身过电。阿尔弗雷德轻喘了一声，只觉得自己猝不及防间，都要被伊万玩出毛病了。

伊万像是摆弄娃娃一样把他的衣服原样穿上，禁欲的三件套重新裹在他的身上，感觉却与方才全然不同了。

他的下半身被装满了淫糜的玩具，以至于小腹微微凸起，后面的膏体似乎要被体温融化了，那里面似乎还掺杂着不妙的东西，让他的后面饥渴不已。光是裤子的摩擦，就能带起深深的情潮，可那根假阴茎却把所有的水液堵在了他的穴里，每一次摩擦都能让他在高潮中痛苦呻吟，却得不到释放。

阿尔弗雷德看了他片刻，忽的从混乱中回过神来，像是终于知道恐惧似的，蓝眸微微收缩，几乎是剧烈地挣扎起来。伊万任由他推开自己，扶着书桌跌跌撞撞地向外走，可只是走了两三步，阿尔弗雷德就腰一软，跪在地上呻吟，脸上浮现出奇异的绯红。

伊万整了整衣冠，又是那个风度翩翩的俄罗斯帝国。明明带着平易近人的笑，但他压着银发的冠冕却衬托出他的尊贵与不凡。

他走到跪坐在地上喘息的金发青年背后，看着他正装遮蔽之下露出满是红痕和指印的腰际，还有他洇湿的臀缝，把裤子染出一片深色的水迹。

“这是一个恩赐，也是一个教训。”  
他甚至绅士地向阿尔弗雷德伸出手，含着笑，却犹如恶魔的低语。

“该和我出去见见人了，欢迎宴会要开始了。”  
“美国，总不会缺席吧？”

阿尔弗雷德在冬宫的欢迎宴会上一直走神。

菜色很丰盛，而他什么也没吃，只喝了两口特色的红菜汤，有些失魂落魄地蹙着眉，死活不肯离开自己的位置。即使美国驻俄罗斯大使极力活跃气氛，他的祖国看上去也不愿意社交，对打招呼与敬酒也兴趣缺缺，让对他俊俏外表有兴趣的贵妇人们兴趣缺缺。

不多时，俄罗斯含笑走来，手上举着两杯酒，其中一杯摆在了阿尔弗雷德的面前。他看见金发的美国人鬓角的汗湿，于是紫眸微微一深，柔声问道：“不舒服吗？琼斯。”

“……”废话，你以为是谁害的？

而斯拉夫人并没有成功捕捉到其中的拒绝，看着他一口一口地咽下烈酒，眸色逐渐转深。不知不觉中，他的手也搭在了青年的脊背上，把他半环在怀中，温和地浅笑：“如果不舒服的话，我可以带你去休息一下。”

阿尔弗雷德本想断然拒绝，可伊万只是往他的小腹一按，他就面红耳赤。而那只手仗着摆在餐桌上争奇斗艳的花卉阻隔，还顺着他的脊背摸到他的屁股，隔着湿润一片的衣物去戳刺他体内含着的东西。只是轻轻触碰而已，他的身体就抽搐了一下，觉得有汁液顺着他的股流到大腿上。

好像能听见身体里糟糕的水声，上帝啊，布拉金斯基绝对是自己经历过的最糟糕的情人。

“好吧，那就麻烦你了，俄罗斯。”他咬牙切齿地笑道。  
“不客气，这是我应该做的，琼斯。”伊万报以疏离而客气的微笑。

在众目睽睽之下，俄罗斯带着似有醉意的客人离席安置，负责饮宴接待的大公甚至还和美国驻俄大使谈笑风生，议论着祖国们的意气相投。

谁也不知道，仅仅在一墙之隔的贵宾休息室里，伊万粗暴地把阿尔弗雷德的裤子扒了下去，强行推倒在墙壁上，缓慢地抽出了他体内含了半日的硬物。

伴随着抽出时“啵”的一声轻响，一股一股的乳白色液体从他的腿间渗出来，混杂着之前射在里面的精液，糊满了他的大腿，液体像是溢出似的，顺着他的大腿流在地上，把昂贵的地毯染出一片淫糜的白浊。

“不……上帝啊……伊万，我要射……”他似乎是忍受不了再多的刺激，这种类似失禁的快感让他几乎要直不起身，却被伊万从背后掐住了腰，他只得双手撑着墙壁，一边呜咽着，一边耻辱地收缩着后穴，似乎想要让那些液体排出时不要发出太丢人的声音。

可是后面的一片冰凉黏腻却让他绝望地发现，自己还是太过小瞧了俄罗斯的调教手段，因为含着假阴茎太久，他的洞口现在已经合不拢了，连射在他肚子里的东西都锁不住。

“你现在和我的精盆没什么区别。”伊万似乎看出了他的屈辱，手掌托着他的腹部，恶劣地翘起嘴角，加重力道一按，阿尔弗雷德发出一声虚弱的呻吟，又乱七八糟地流了一地。

被快感晃的头晕目眩的他，只是看了一眼自己已经脏的没法看的正装直筒裤，还有狼藉一片的地面时，羞耻感几乎要把年轻的美国杀死。

“我不是……”他虚弱地反驳着，可身体却提前地对这个男人臣服了。  
“你会是的，接下来的每一天，我都会让你变成只会在我床上浪叫的婊子，每一天你都会盛满我的精液，我会把你身上的所有地方，都调教成为容纳我的性器。”低沉而粗暴的情话，却含着极为疯狂的意味。

而这些温柔又独断的情话，却成为控制他顶点的魔咒。  
“你的身体，在任何时候都得对我打开。只要我摸你，你就会湿，准备好接纳我。琼斯，你的身体会变得没有我就不行，最大的渴望就是坐在我的阴茎上被我操到高潮。”  
“我不会……”  
“你会的，在你不自量力地挑衅我后，这就是你的结局。”

伊万打开了他的锁精环，被限制了许久的性器被男人握在手中慢条斯理地安抚，这种温吞的快感，让难受的他又一次感受到快乐，而惊悚却如影随形。他害怕伊万还有什么别的手段，能够把他折腾到欲罢不能。

“你知道宴会专用的休息室，是用来干什么的吗？”伊万从背后抱住了他，轻柔地安抚着他金灿灿的短发，年轻的美国平光镜后是起雾的眼睛，正用一种迷乱的神色看着他，在暗淡的灯光下，透出纯真而色情的意味。

他用手掌盖住那双漂亮的眼睛，感受着睫毛的颤抖。他含着笑，掰开他湿润的屁股再度进入了他，只是伴随着一声尖叫，他手中握着的阴茎就抽搐了两下，被这一插给直接插出了一股精液，而他手掌心的眼睫似乎也湿润了，有着温热的水汽。

“哭了？”他亲昵地吻了吻美国绯红的耳根，温柔地道：“发现了吗，你怎么折磨自己都射不出来，现在只有依靠插入，才能获得快感，不信的话……”

阿尔弗雷德胡乱地抚摸着自己的阴茎，似乎不肯相信他的话，可他越是着急抚慰自己，越是高挺充血，他的确射不出来。

而呆在他身体里的伊万抽离半根，捏着他的腰再度狠狠操进去，他就扶着墙浑身颤抖，手中托着的性器断断续续地吐出好几股精液，把墙壁染湿了一大片。

“哈啊……射出来了……不要、这不能……”  
“只能依靠我高潮的样子，很可爱。”伊万揉捏着他有些鼓起的胸肌，微笑了：“好了，乖孩子，想要得救的话，就自己坐上来吧。”

*

谈一桩领土协议的时间不短，许多条款都需要详细敲定。但这对于一场性交易来说，可以说是漫长而难熬。

阿尔弗雷德几乎是自作自受地把自己陷进了这种尴尬的境地。表面上，他被俄罗斯热情地招待了，作为贵客住了下来，实际上却把自己送进了主人的卧房。他的确很讲道理地担负起了禁脔的职责，每天醒来的时候，伊万都要按着他在他的身体里射上一发，然后把精液都堵在里面，才放他下床享用早餐。这段荒唐的时间里，他脑子里其他的事情都被清空了，被迫在情欲里起伏，卧房里、书房中、宫廷的窗帘后、歌剧院与赛马场，哪里都能成为他们交欢的场所。

他有公事的时候，甚至会把阿尔弗雷德锁在床上，在他身上翻来覆去地用着调教他的小东西，直到把他玩到流水，才温柔地抚摸着他的眼睑，把他独自一人放置在床榻上，也许是一小时，也许是两小时，他才会大发慈悲地回来满足他。

“学会请求我的语气，用‘操、他妈的、狗屎’之类的单词，并不会得到我的赏赐，反而会被惩罚，知道了吗？”

“Fuck you！”

“真是学不乖的坏小孩。”

床帘放下来，陷在被褥里的赤裸身体已经完全泛着情欲的红，阿尔弗雷德微微仰起头，蓝眸已经完全涣散，而伏在他身上操弄着他的男人却没有任何放过他的意思，把自己硕大狰狞的性器埋入他柔软湿红的身体里。

兴许是被用过太多次，他原本矫健的身体呈现一种情潮中的绵软，臀肉只要被一揉就能揉开，露出柔软的内芯，里面裹着一层又一层的白精。他的体毛已经被完全剃光，胸口甚至都被玩出了不似男性的色情模样，只要捏起聚拢，就像是少女的鸽乳一般，乳头如樱桃一样通红硕大，乳晕也泛着熟红色，像是哺乳期的熟妇。

“你的胸脯，现在比十六七岁的少女还要大，屁股也是……”伊万啪地一声拍在臀肉上，饱满而丰润。于是他微微笑了：“你是不是终于被我操成女人了？”  
“如果给你注射一些药物，你会不会流奶？”

他的身体已经被完全肏开了，而开发他的男人却耐着性子，一边把他摆弄成不同的姿势，一边教他说着糟糕的荤话。

“在床上，你应该叫我什么？”  
“该死的俄国佬……”  
“错了。”

随之而来的，是玩弄肉穴的手指，奸弄他内部的手指刮过他的肠肉，带起一抹湿淋淋的水声，伊万在恶劣地苛责着那个点，却又技巧性地把他吊在高潮。

在阿尔弗雷德呻吟着，啜泣着向他求饶后，伊万又挂上无害的微笑，抚摸着他已经缀着漂亮宝石的乳首，问他：“你应该叫我什么？”

“万尼亚……”阿尔弗雷德勾住伊万的脖颈，胡乱地亲吻他薄薄的嘴唇，发出幼猫一样的呜咽。“求求你，给我……”

“好孩子。”他温和地拍了拍青年舒展的脊背，把他抱在自己的膝上，再度贯穿了他的身体。

这是一段荒唐又疯狂的日子。  
年轻的美国第一次尝到了，什么叫做被征服。

*

合同推进的很顺利。最后谈判的结果是，美方同意以720万美元的价格购买阿拉斯加。如无意外，这桩交易将会迅速敲定。

随着交易的达成，美国对沙皇俄国的拜访，也即将到达尾声。

康斯坦丁大公与美方大使握手，而阿尔弗雷德却百无聊赖地站在他的身侧，他依旧如来时那样俊美风流，意气风发，只是有些东西彻底变了。他的目光不自觉地扫过俄方的送行人员，却没有发现伊万·布拉金斯基的行踪。

伊万并不是一个喜欢分别的人，他没有来送。

交易已经完成了，他们彼此都可以当做梦一场。对于国家来说，放纵如同禁果，若是尝过，则是需要用许多的时间去冷却，保证下一次再相遇的时候，对彼此都能摆出最官方端正的笑脸，或是为盟友，或是为宿敌。

1867年的俄罗斯，在蒸汽与电力的号角中，听到了时代前进的轰鸣。

“那个性癖糟糕的俄国佬，邪恶的独裁者，愚蠢的布拉金斯基……”资本家脸色不愉，小声地谩骂着那个对他为所欲为的男人，神情却有些焦躁。他实在不能承认，自己仿佛是真的被伊万肏熟了，一旦想起他，身体内部就会升起一阵空虚和瘙痒。

他渴望着对方的拥抱，亲吻与进入。那冰冷的雪国，却带给他足以让大脑发麻的刺激和快感，犹如罂粟，让他成瘾。

大抵，他需要相当长的时间去戒断这种影响。

然后，他抬起头，迎着莫斯科的阳光，看到了站在二层的阳台处，向他略略望来的布拉金斯基。他的身影逆着光，投来的视线却十分专注。

于是年轻的美国终于得意洋洋地笑了。

被这段时间影响的，并不止他一个而已。

这是一场公平交易。


End file.
